There are various situations in which it may be necessary or desirable to deploy multiple servers to support connections with client devices. The connections may include any types of connections suitable for supporting client/server transactions, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connections or other types of connections. Additionally, in at least some situations, it may be necessary or desirable to balance the connections across multiple servers using one or more load balancers. Disadvantageously, however, typical physical load balancers are inflexible and cannot be scaled up or down dynamically based on load, and typical software-based load balancers are stateful and do not handle addition or removal of servers gracefully.